darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the World/dialogue
Lament of the Sea Beginning *'Player:' I've brought you together because you've had dealings with Kakashi. I knew there was something familiar about him, and I've asked around. *'Player:' Kakashi means 'scarecrow' in the west - the man's real name is Davosi. *'Player:' He helped the war god Bandos create a god-killing weapon, but Bandos was defeated and killed by the god Armadyl. That explains why Davosi is not a fan of birds, at least. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' We're not exactly fans of him either! We have a spy in his ranks - Benkei - who's informed me that Kakashi is building a weapon. It could be similar to the god-killing weapon you speak of. *'Player:' The last Scarecrow weapon was powered by divine energy. *'The Memory:' Oh! Is that what he wanted me for? He wanted my energy to power a weapon? That's horrible! *'The Exile:' You are safe here, little cub. *'The Memory:' I'm not a cub! Honestly, I'm older than you are...sort of. *'The Exile:' Why am I here, Portmaster? *'Player:' Kakashi still has your brother in his employ. There must be a link between the sea creatures your brother has been killing and the weapon Kakashi is building. *'The Exile:' Perhaps they are testing the weapon by killing these sea creatures. *'Player:' A weapon like this would be powerful enough to kill a god, potentially. I doubt they'd waste its energy to kill animals. No, there's something more going on. *'Player:' I need the three of you to work together to find out Kakashi's plan. We need to know where this weapon is, how he intends to power it and, most importantly, what he plans to use it on. *'The Tengu:' I know of seasingers in a place called Light under Sea who live among sea creatures as if they were their own. Perhaps they will know more of why Kakashi is having sea creatures killed. *'Player:' Good, then you three should head there now. End *'Player:' How did it go? *'The Tengu:' Kakashi was already attacking the seasingers when we arrived! At the sight of us, he turned and ran - the coward - but we got to see his plan in action. *'The Exile:' He doesn't care about the seasingers. He just wants to kill sea creatures...but he wasn't just killing them, he was draining them! *'Player:' What do you mean draining them? *'The Exile:' Draining their life force. To the seasingers, the sea creatures are not monsters - they refer to them as 'kami'. *'The Memory:' Kami? That's what they called me! I thought it was just a name, but... Oh! My energy and the sea creatures' is the same - they must be made of anima too! *'Player:' So that is how Kakashi is powering his weapon...by harvesting their energy. *'The Exile:' That is sickening! *'Player:' Did you learn anything else? *'The Tengu:' The seasingers mentioned another word when talking of Kakashi - 'Kami-shima'. They were scared, but they would not tell us who or what it was. *'The Exile:' Whatever it is, it must be linked to the sea creatures and their anima. *'The Memory:' I fear that if Kakashi finds out something even worse is going to happen. Gu: Masters of the Magic Mountain Beginning *'The Tengu:' My companions, we need to discover what this 'Kami-shima' is that the seasingers mentioned. There is one group of people who know more about the histoy of Wushanko than any other. *'Player:' Your creators, the Gu? I thought you carried all their knowledge. *'The Tengu:' Not all. Even they have secrets to keep - information that they wanted to be forgotten, that they wanted to lose. *'Player:' Then a voyage to the Tengu Archipelago is in order. I'll make arrangements. *'The Memory:' I should go with him! I am better able to explain matters of anima and divination. No offence, Sojobo. *'The Tengu:' None taken, little wren. *'The Exile:' What of me? *'Player:' I have something else in mind for you, Honovi; I need you to meet up with Benkei. Sojobo will be busy with the Gu, but we need to know more about Kakashi's plans. *'The Tengu:' I'll send a coded message and have Benkei meet you on Bladewing Crag, so he knows he can trust you. *'The Exile:' I will not fail you, challem. End *'Player:' How was your audience with the Gu? *'The Memory:' They heard our pleas and, though they were reluctant to imprat this information, they told us about Kami-shima. *'The Tengu:' This one was most convincing. They saw the shared kinship between her and the seacreatures. *'The Memory:' Kami-shima is an island - a hidden island in The Shield! It's where all the sea creatures come from - it's their source! *'The Tengu:' The island is shrouded in protective wards, and surrounded by a barrier of anima. The Gu sought to keep its existence hidden, to protect the sea creatures. *'Player:' Hmm... Maybe this explains some of why there are no gods in this part of the world. *'The Memory:' Yes, it is protected! By the world itself! *'The Exile:' Then I am afraid my own news is worse than I thought. I went to meet with Benkei, but when I found him he was already dead - his throat slit. My brother's handiwork, no doubt. *'The Memory:' Kakashi must have discovered he was a spy - he'll know that we're coming for him! *'The Exile:' Benkei had a note hidden on his person. In it, he says that my brother has raised a mercenary army! Kakashi will have a fleet of ships and troops to protect him. *'Player:' This is not good. *'The Exile:' It gets worse. Kakashi is proudly telling his troops that he has divined the location of Kami-shima. He plans to use it as a power source for his weapon. *'The Memory:' That's crazy! He'd drain the entire island just to build a weapon? He's insane! Why would anyone do that? *'The Exile:' That was Benkei's final word - the target. *'Player:' Who? Who is his target? *'The Exile:' You, challem. He intends to kill you. *'The Tengu:' Why all this trouble just to kill one man/woman? *'The Memory:' Because he/she's the World Guardian! *'Player:' Please, all of you, I need to consider this. I'll call you all back once my captains have located Kami-shima. Guardians of the World Beginning *'Player:' Welcome back, everyone. My captains have discovered Kami-shima, at the furthest edge of The Shield. If they didn't know how to divine its location, they'd never have found it. *'The Tengu:' Do we have a plan? *'Player:' Davosi, Kakashi - whatever he's calling himself - I have to go and face him. For whatever reason, he wishes to kill me. *'The Memory:' No! You can't! You're the one person who CAN'T face him! *'The Exile:' She is right. It is what he wants. If you go, he will fire the weapn for sure. *'The Tengu:' You must leave this to us. Allow a dying hero his swan song. We shall not fail. *'Player:' We don't even know if this weapon will affect me. Guthix made me resistant to godly magics. You should know this better than anyone, Kami. *'The Memory:' You might resist gods, but can you absorb a planet's worth of energy? And what if Kakashi isn't converting it to magic? It could overload you with anima. *'Player:' Is that even possible? *'The Memory:' That's just it - we don't know what could happen. But if you go, we'll find out at the expense of the world. I'm won't ALLOW you to go! *'The Exile:' You have proven your courage many times over; allow me to show the courage you helped me find. *'The Memory:' We will have aid of the seasingers - they can keep Kakashi's fleet occupied while we land on the island. *'The Tengu:' And the Gu will send their warriors to fight beside us on the island. *'Player:' And what of the bloodrager and Kakashi? *'The Exile:' The bloodrager - *spit* - he is mine. I know not if I am ready for him, but the spirits of my tribe stand at my back. *'The Tengu:' And I shall face Kakashi once again. The scarecrow doesn't scare this bird! *'Player:' And the weapon? *'The Memory:' I...I will deal with it. I will try to absorb its power...or channel it back to its source. *'The Exile:' No! Little cub, it is too dangerous. I will not lose more family. *'The Memory:' It's MY decision. Why do I have to keep reminding you all? I'm not a child! This world created me to protect it, and that's exactly what I'll do - even if it kills me. *'Player:' And I'm not going to talk you out of this? Any of you? *'The Tengu:' Haha, no! *'The Exile:' No, challem. *'The Memory:' Not a chance. *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'The Tengu:' And besides, Shanao just reminded me - I drugged your drink. You'll be unconscious in a moment. Let's head to the ship! End *'The Tengu:' Haha! It is done! Kakashi is defeated! *'The Memory:' And the weapon is destroyed! *'The Exile:' Kami-shima is safe once more. *'Player:' I can't believe you drugged me. *'The Memory:' We had to make sure you wouldn't follow us. *'Player:' Regardless, I'm glad you're all back, and safe. What happened? *'The Tengu:' It was a true battle of legend! We fought on sea, on land...in the skies! *'The Memory:' The island itself came alive to aid us! Before our eyes sprang into being strange creatures to protect us, and to fight Kakashi and his mercenaries! *'The Tengu:' I know of these creatures from Gu folklore - they are shi-guardian lions! They were ferocious. Kakashi never stood a chance - his death was a great victory for justice! *'Player:' And the bloodrager? *'The Exile:' Captured. He will pay for his crimes. Carrying all my burdens made me stronger than I realised; the teachings of the Gu gave me the courage I needed to wield it. *'The Memory:' You would have been proud of her, World Guardian. She lifted him right over her head! *'Player:' The weapon? *'The Memory:' Destroyed! I managed to return its energy back into the island, but...some of it stayed wit hme. It's connected us all to Kami-shima. *'Player:' What does that mean? *'The Tengu:' The island has made us its guardians! Just being there has reinvigorated Shanao! He feels as spry as a young bird of eighty again! You should have seen him soar! *'Player:' I'm proud of all of you, but does this mean... *'The Memory:' Goodbye? No, silly. We'll all still visit! Who else is going to keep an eye on you? *'The Exile:' And where would I be without the counsel of my challem? *'The Tengu:' And I'll always need someone to play pranks on! *'Shanao:' (mumble) *'Player:' Hahahahaha! Oh, Shanao!